


A Farewell

by orphan_account



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Rose dead, James and Robbie in a relationship, there is nothing keeping Maggie in the UK</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Farewell

It was a fairly long drive to Poole but they had started early and the weekend traffic wasn’t too bad.

 

“Could have been worse,” remarked James, “she could have been flying and then I’d have been back where I first met you.”

 

Robbie gave a snort of laughter and patted his boyfriend’s knee, not taking his eyes off the road. “No, that wouldn’t do, would it? Give us some music, pet. Not that weirdo stuff – something tuneful eh?”

 

James grinned; he knew that Robbie wasn’t keen on his own kind of world music, so he deliberately chose some experimental vocal sounds – waiting for Robbie to groan …

 

“Oh God! Give me some Wagner!” So James changed it to Tan Hauser. Better, Lewis was happier and James could stand German nationalism for a short while.

 

They turned into the marina car park at 9 o’clock. There was a wooden hut that sold coffee and Maggie was sat in front of it, a mug in her hand. She waved when she saw them and they could see her ordering breakfast for them.

 

Robbie munched on his bacon sandwich and looked across at Maggie

 

“Are you quite sure about this, pet?” She laughed and gave him a dismissive gesture with her hand.

 

“Absolutely sure, Rob; no worries, I’ll miss you guys but I need to be away and free.” James realised that he would miss Maggie more than anyone else he’d ever known.

 

“Why France and why by boat?” he found himself able to ask.

 

“Easy – I can live aboard and from there I can go where I like … I’m going to Brittany first, and from there, who knows?” Maggie threw her hair back and stretched out in her chair. “James, I am completely cutting my ties with this place. I don’t want to be turning around and seeing Rose every five minutes … or you guys … much as I love you both. I’ve put you in my passport as ICOE – you’ll know if I am in trouble.” She grinned and pointed a finger at them both “You’re officially my family now.”

 

They understood what she meant. Losing her partner had been a blow and Maggie was going to start her life all over again, rather as they had done by being together.

 

Maggie fished in her pocket and brought out a set of keys –

 

“Here, Robbie won’t want them, so I give them to you, Jim-Jam – take these, lovely boy, and become whatever you want to be.” She was smiling but she meant it. They were the keys to her Harley.

 

James caught the keys that were thrown across the table at him “But I can’t …”

 

“So learn. It’s enough to be a Harley owner, love. But it’s a real trip to be a Harley rider … so learn. No, Robbie?” She turned her head so swiftly her earrings jangled and Robbie found himself agreeing.

 

Maggie stood up and started to walk towards the pontoons, leaving the boys to catch up with her.

 

James was confused and grateful – he didn’t want a motorbike but he knew what a symbol it was for Maggie to give him her wheels.

 

Robbie knew that there was something between his two friends but didn’t want to know how deep it went.

 

Maggie boarded the boat she had bought with the sale of all her earthly possessions except the motorbike. It was called Second Chance. She busied herself with getting ready to depart, leaving one stern line attached.

 

“OK, when I say go, you let go that line, Robbie, OK? I’m starting the engine.” She pressed a button and the sound nearly drowned her saying “OK, cast me off fellers. Bye… loves you.”

 

She manoeuvred the boat out of the pontoons and they stood, isolated and crestfallen, waving hopelessly at her until she turned, waved her arm and shouted

 

“You two had better look after each other… I’m not going to be here to do it now. Really do love you both you know.” James could see her eyes and knew she was crying. He knew she was leaving not just because of the memories of Rose, but because she didn’t want to get in the way of him and Robbie. That was love, he thought, real love. He wished he could have loved her for real and then took Robbie’s hand and knew he couldn’t.

They waved again, watching as she left the harbour, shouting “Bye Maggie” and “Love you” until they were sure she couldn’t hear them and James broke down into tears on Robbie’s shoulder.

 

“I know, pet. I know. Brilliant lass that, one in a million; Not surprised you were in love with her … oh ferk, of course I knew … half way there meself … come on, just you and me now… think you can cope?” Robbie put his hand on James’ back and guided him to the car, not jealous, knowing that Maggie had been something very special and was now gone, leaving James all to him.


End file.
